


Sees

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 3 20in20 [13]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley starts to see what she was once blind to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sees

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Assumes Rebekah never left town. Written for the round 3 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ.

Ever since becoming a hybrid, Hayley sees things she never saw before.

What she sees most of all is the way Rebekah looks at her, the intense desire in the blonde Original’s eyes.

And almost before she even realizes it, Hayley is looking back at Rebekah with the same desire.


End file.
